pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cherrygrove Tune
The Cherrygrove Tune is the eighth episode of the series PokéLegend. It is a PokéLegend Tales episode. Plot Hilda, on Arcanine's back, has reached a city. By the signs she could tell that it is Cherrygrove city. Hilda: Cherrygrove city, where you can smell small flowers and a sea breeze. Arcanine: Caanine! Hilda: You're right, we should stop at the Pokémon center. They ride on in to the city, over a bridge. Quagsires and Woopers are playing under it. A Quagsire: Quaaagsiire! The Woopers: Woopa! Woooopaa! Arcanine: Arcaa! Niine! Hilda smiles. Suddenly she hears a harmonica tune being played. She rides on towards a park where the tune is coming from and she sees a boy sitting on a bench and playing it to his Pokémon that are spread out around him. There is a Totodile, an Aipom, a Donphan and a Furret. Aipom (happily): Aipam! Aiiipoom! The boy looks up and sees Hilda and Arcanine, who are standing right by him now. Boy (putting his harmonica in his backpack): Um, hey. Hilda slides off Arcanine's back. Hilda: Hi. Boy: Neet Pokémon. An Arcanine, yeah? Hilda: Yep. Totodile shuffles towards Arcanine and sniffs it. Arcanine: Caanine... Boy: Are you from around here? Hilda: You'd know if you are. Boy: Err... I come from Newbark town, but I'm on a journey now. I'm challenging the Johto gyms, and I want to enter the league when I'm done. He opens the coller of his shirt a little more, revealing two badges behind. Hilda (smiling): I entered the Unova league and came second place. That's when I decided to come here to Johto. Boy (smiling too): Wow, you must be a really good trainer! Hilda (shrugging): Apparently not good enough. Boy (standing up): By the way, my name is Ethan. These are Totodile, Aipom, Donphan and Furret. The Pokémon cheer together. Hilda: I'm Hilda. This is Arcanine. Hilda looks at his backpack. Ethan notices this and his smile disappears in to an awkward wince. Hilda: You play the harmonica. Ethan: I know it's odd, but my Pokémon like it. It's like they sap strangth from the tune. Hilda: Not weird at all! That tune you were playing was really pretty. Ethan (his smile returning): Thanks. Hilda: I'm going to the Pokémon center. Do you want to come too? Ethan: We could use some rest. Everyone, return! He takes out four Pokéballs and all the Pokémon return with red beams. He and Hilda set off down the road towards the Pokémon center. Scene ends Hilda and Ethan are at the Pokémon center, sitting by a table and talking. Hilda: How long have been been traveling for, then? Ethan: Not very long. I was in Azalea town when I got a message from Professor Elm that there are some new Pokémon in this area that he wants me to check out. Hilda: New Pokémon? Ethan: A large rock Pokémon called Onix. It comes from the Kanto region, and it's a very rare sight in Johto. Recently it's been proven that there are Onix in the caves near here. We came here to check it out. Ethan: Seems like a lot of people shared your idea. She indicated the area of the Pokémon canter, crowded with many excited Pokémon trainers and their Pokémon. Ethan: Well, if I do get to see one, I might even try to catch it. Having a giant Rock type Pokémon with incredible strength on your team would be amazing! I'd beat the next gyms with more ease. Hilda: I don't know... you'll need to train it, see if it will actually obey you. Ethan: What, you doubt me? Hilda (laughing): That came out wrong. I was saying it in general. Ethan: Don't worry, I was kidding. He laughs along with her. He slowly places his hand on hers. Ethan: You look so cute when you laugh. Hilda blushes. Hilda (jokingly): Only when I laugh? He grinned. Ethan (softly): I'm going to the Cherrygrove caves tomorrow. Do you want to come with? Hilda: I'd love to. And they just sit there, looking at each other for a little while longer. Gradually, Hilda gets up to get Arcanine from nurse Joy. Scene ends Ethan and Hilda are walking on a path leading to a cave. Arcanine is walking by them. Hilda: There are so many trainers here. How will we be able to find any Onix? Ethan: I know this area quite well. My house is in the next town by here, so I explored these mountains as a kid. There's a hidden cave behind these that I don't think these trainers know of. Hilda: Is it large enough for an Onix to live in? Ethan: Oh, you bet it's large! It's giant. Hilda: Sounds good. They reach the edge of a large cave, a couple of Pokémon trainers snooping around in it. Ethan (whispering): Come around here. They turn to a small place between the two hills where the cave is and walk through. Behind it is a large surface, hidden by the trees and hills. At the end, there's an entrance to a cave. Hilda: Through there? Ethan: Yep. They walk towards the entrance, which is completely quiet. Scene ends Hilda and Ethan are walking through a tunnel, flashlights on. Arcanine, too large to go through it, is in its Pokéball. A cry is heard in a distant end. Hilda (turning to Ethan and flashing her light on him): What was that? He covers the head of her flashlight with his hand (it's blinding him) and flashes his towards the continuation of the tunnel, then on the walls. He touched them with his hand. Ethan: Pokémon leave signs. They walk forward more. Scene skips They have reached an opening to another cave, larger than before and much deeper underground. The cries, now they hear, are clearer. There are many boulders in the way, but it seems that a torch light is shining from the other end of the giant cave. A girl's voice shrieked. Ethan (whispering): Who's that? He and Hilda advance towards the edge, by the boulders. Ethan climbs to the top of one, shutting off his flashlight when torchlight greets him at the other side. Hilda climbs after him and they both hold on to the end, only their head showing, lying down. At the other end, a young man is standing by a girl threateningly. He is wearing black pants, a black hat and a black shirt with a big red R on it, as well as gray gloves and boots. The girl has blue hair, a yellow hat and is clutching a stone to her stomach. Team Rocket teen: C'mon, girl. Hand that stone over. I don't want to hurt you. Girl: Get away from me! She steps back to the end of the cave. The guy in black grabs her wrist and raises it. She yelps and the stone falls from her grip rolls away from her. She turns her head and for a moment her features are clearly shown. She has gray eyes and looks frightened. Ethan jumps slightly when he sees this. A moment later, he jumps over the boulder. Ethan: Kris! Girl (turning): Ethan? Team Rocket teen: Get away from here! He takes out two Pokéballs and throws them. A Raichu and Scyther appear with a flash of light. Raichu: Rai raii! Scyther: Sythaa! Ethan: Get off her! (Turning) Hilda! Hilda (sliding off the boulder): Yeah? He share a small smile and an agreement and take out a Pokéball each. Ethan: Go Totodile! Hilda: Arcanine! They throw their Pokéballs and the Pokémon appear. Totodile: Toto, totooodiile! Arcanine: Aarc! The Team Rocket teen lets go of Kris and she falls to her knees. She yelps. Ethan: Kriiis! Hilda: Don't lose it, Ethan! We've got to battle. Team Rocket teen (to prove her point): Raichu, Thunderbolt! Scyther, Slash! Ethan: Totodile, Water gun! Hilda (at the same time as Ethan): Arcanine, Flame wheel! Bolts fly from Raichu's cheeks as it charges electricity for the attack and Scyther advances at Arcanine, which has cloaked itself with fire. The two Pokémon meet in attack, but Scyther appears to be more damaged from the super affective attack. Arcanine takes some damage too. Raichu attempts to hit Totodile with the bolts, but it keep dodging, jumps up and hits Raichu with Water gun, but Raichu quickly recovers and hits Totodile with Thunderbolt in mid-air. Totodile is vastly damaged and rolls over on the floor feebly. Totodile: Toto.. dile... Ethan: Totodile, no! Team Rocket teen: Scyther, pull yourself together! Use X-scissor! Hilda: Arcanine, use Fire fang! Scyther snaps it's scythes together in shape of an X and they glow, while Arcanine's front fangs start glowing too and firing up. Kris starts crawling towards the fallen stone on the floor, which had started glowing blue. Team Rocket teen (noticing Kris's movements): Oh no you don't! Raichu, Slam! Raichu turns and slams its body at Kris, who turns over and gets hit to the wall. She cries out in pain and falls to the floor. She lays there unmoving.Arcanine and Scyther meet with their attacks again, Scyther slicing through Arcanine's mouth and at its face and Arcanine biting at its glowing scythes with fire. They pass each other and fall on the opposing spaces. Ethan: Totodile, get up! Totodile starts attempting to get up, but it starts glowing. In the glow, it starts changing shape. It grows bigger and its mouth grows longer and larger. When it stops glowing, a new Pokémon is there. Croconaw: Crococo! Croconaw! Ethan: Croconaw! Awesome! Team Rocket teen (angrily): Grr... evolution in battle! Raichu reaches out to the glowing stone, but just then the stone rises in to the air, shining and glowing more than ever. Kris raises her head slightly, seeing this, and her eyes widen in alarm. Kris (crying out weakly): Ethan! The tune! Remember? Ethan: The tune... He quickly reaches out for his backpack and takes out his harmonica, placing it at his mouth. He starts playing a tune, the same tune he played before to his Pokémon. Suddenly, the whole stone burst with light and a roar is heard. A wall of the cave shakes and breaks open, a Pokémon jumping through with the broken-off rocks. It is blue and has a purple mane Pokémon: Cuuune! Kris (smiling slightly): Suicune... She lays her head down again, unconscious. Suicune jumps down to the floor of the cave with the rocks. The Team Rocket teen, who had returned his two Pokémon, is staring at the Pokémon with a crazy look in his eyes. Hilda, who had returned her Arcanine, is looking from the Pokémon to Kris to the now normal looking stone, all with complete shock. Then she turns to Ethan, who still has the harmonica in his hands right by his mouth, and runs to his side. He squeezes her hand. Suicune (telepathy?): We meet again. Team Rocket teen: Who will you side with this time? To be continued... (The end) Characters Humans Hilda Ethan Various Pokémon trainers Team Rocket teen Kris Pokémon Hilda's Arcanine Ethan's Totodile Ethan's Eipom Ethan's Donphan Ethan's Furret Team Rocket teen's Scyther Team Rcoket teen's Raichu SuicuneCategory:Episodes Category:PokéLegend Tales Category:The PokéLegend Category:Fanon